109840-morning-coffee-21aug14-rosted-poblanos-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- CHILE RELLENOS for BREAKFAST! You are now my friend. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Inside your female relatives. ^ Sexual innuendo | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm whoever I want to be. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pictures, or stabs. Your choice. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Grabs coffee "Mmmmm coffee" Going to try and get to whitevale today Don't want to miss any crossfaction stuff. Breakfast today is mashed potato cakes with spinach, and a runny egg. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- But V there's nothing scary about Aurin at all, should have posted Arah's Draken. | |} ---- ---- He should be, ranged build isn't currently viable until he gets a review, which is a long way down the road. Melee or hybrid, or go home. | |} ---- Makes a face at Jacosta "I might not be frightening, but I can still put out your eyes with these blades." ((Aurin are not scary, but I don't think draken are either. Fierce yes, scary no.)) ((My first character in beta was a Draken.)) | |} ---- ---- Good Birthday night? | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- This is the ONLY thing I think of when I hear Scott's Drakken's name. *sigh* I'm old. | |} ---- *pats Tex's hand* It's okay to be old. | |} ---- I've always quite liked her but the name comes from a Greek Myth... I'm not a fan of the myth ( and it makes me question Pym naming her that.) So I spelled it wrong. (The correct spelling and the spelling of the Marvel charactsr is Jocasta not Jacosta. I purposely spelled it wrong.) | |} ---- Freshman daughter in college and an ex-wife. Sounds like you need one solution for both problems. Terry Tate! Office Linebacker! (Bet ya'll were expecting a shotgun, weren't ya?! Ha! Tricked ya!) Wildstar? It's like it knew. It's like I have a curse? Oh! Koala is coming to play? Quick. SHUT DOWN THE ENTIRE NA DATA CENTER. *flops head onto desk* By the time it was back up, my daughter was due to be awake in 20 minutes, so I did some AHing. (Picked up a sweet Guinado for 15g!) | |} ---- Mmhmm Boss walked into my office, grinned and said good morning and walked back out. He never even asked for morning reports or anything.....gotta love him. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hmmm... which Greek Myth... Ahhhh.... Jocasta: GENDER: Feminine USAGE: Greek Mythology (Latinized) OTHER SCRIPTS: Ιοκαστη (Ancient Greek) PRONOUNCED: jo-KAS-tə (English) key Meaning & History Latinized form of Greek Ιοκαστη (Iokaste), which is of unknown meaning. In Greek myth she was the mother and wife of Oedipus. | |} ---- I knew that sounded familiar... | |} ---- could have gone with H.H.G. Hospital | |} ---- Meh, everyone would be asking "what does it mean?" It's okay, in my head I know it's Our Lady of Holy Hand Grenade Hospital. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Dott will come poke you with a stick. | |} ---- Thank you, Dott. | |} ---- Wildstar says they had hardware failure. Lizard Gang said they were bot-DDoSing Arena.Net, GW2 and NCSoft. So.. one of those two. Civilization: Beyond Earth can unlock mechs. | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome. Drop deh bag over dere. Ah be right witcha. Jus'... sit down in deh chair.... jus' like dat.... an' try not tah move.... Dere's tings in deh air tonight datcha don' wan' tah know yah here.... | |} ---- | |} ---- OMG. WANT! Evindra = best server. Everyone should have a character on Evindra. It's the coffee thread of servers. Coffeeeeeeeee. Then first conference call for work in 5 minutes. Keep being awesome, you all keep me sane on Thursdays :) | |} ---- You must have used the right coversheet on your TPS report yesterday. That, or they're changing it again and haven't decided on the new format ;) | |} ---- http://youtu.be/tbSpAsJSZPc?t=16s Watch from 16s to around 30s. | |} ---- O.O Chuaurin love mechs! Gimmegimmiegimmie! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- watch out for concrete in that pot, I was a little sloppy fixing the roof yesterday... | |} ---- ---- ---- Right now, I think I'm the middle box. Cold medicine didn't touch it. Brain foggy. Nose stuffed. Mouth cottony.... Where's a resonator when I need one? | |} ---- ---- ---- "Thanks!" Rocio blushes a little. | |} ---- I was asleep. Something happened? | |} ---- Electro-Wizards would be another fantastic band name. Someone in the band naming department needs to hire you. I don't know why people like to be jerks. There's enough bad in the world. Better to spread joy than tears. | |} ---- Cougar ‏@Cougardc 32m Hey all, alarms just started firing across both NA and EU Data Centers. The NOC is investigating. #WildStar #OpsLife | |} ---- I usually log in between 5 and 6PM CST. Add my Account to your friends list, since I'm playing Lola a lot these last few days (She better at recruitment than Tex is. I think it's the Lopp-speak.) Also, *every member* of the Saddles has invite privs. You can spot one or more of us in Thayd at the AH/CX/Crafting/PVP areas almost continually. Just send 'em a whisper and tell 'em Tex sent ya. Hope to meet y'all tonight! | |} ---- ---- I wish I could take credit for that one but it's actually an X-Files reference in the episode where they deal with the "evil computer". Mulder has so many good names for hackers it's insane. I think another one was "techno-anarchists" | |} ---- *looks up @ Frozen_Storm avatar* Seems legit | |} ---- Oh, I see. I didn't watch that show very much. So one if the writers was secretly putting awesome band names into the script in the hopes that future generations would use them. How's that for a conspiracy theory? :D I think I need a boomberry muffin to help me clear my sinus blockage. Mmmm. | |} ---- ---- ---- I love those pants They would look so good on a mordesh. /Sigh. | |} ---- assuming your avatar is this character... do you have an extra-dimensional portal for that HAIR?! | |} ---- They are the Soldier Path pants with a dye job. They are skin tight, look sleek, and really emphasize Margaux's...assets. :) | |} ---- You know as it stands it's squeezing it into the skullcap and it's affecting her split ends! That is a great idea though, I may have our guild chua scientists look into something like that! :D Yes, she has the same hair as the avatar.. the sultry Christy Mack looking hairdo with the shaved side. | |} ---- ---- now any children who read this are going to Google Christy Mack and be scarred for life. Not... uh... not that *I* know who she is... >_> o_o | |} ---- Gods you're right I didn't even think of that. Perhaps I need to go back and delete that... | |} ---- Hmmm.... Extra demensional portal for hair. Could be useful... But must also have explosive properties. Chua think.... /Jeaoperdy music plays.... Seems most likely to be used in psychological warfare against vain non-Chua. Now have hair, now gone! Poor baldy! Ok, Chua work on it. | |} ---- ---- ---- I have never played an engineer? | |} ---- Engineer is only level 17. What level is that skill? | |} ---- ---- Alright Arachnaas, you're off the hook ...... *puts on Horatio Cain sunglasses* for now. YEEEEEEEEEAAAHHH! | |} ---- ---- Hmmmm.... This is important. I'm making a note of it right now. | |} ---- Yup, continuous crit is awesome :) On the tanky side, stacking deflect is awesome too (I forget the AMP names at the moment) | |} ---- ---- It gets even better when you set up your gear to support it. Crafted stuff is really useful for this, since an armorer can get pretty high brutality/finesse/moxie/crit rating/crit severity ratings on dps-focused heavy armor pieces. | |} ---- In the name of the Chua, the Science, and the Holy Hand Grenade, Amen. | |} ---- That's my gameplan right now, almost caught up to make gear appropriate for my level. Then it's nothing but hurt until 50 when I switch to tank. *chants* the Science knows all, the Science tells all. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just remember, the south wing has beds for five, no three! patients at a time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah always loved the name not so much the tragic character of myth so I changed some letters around. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, Engineers tend to have very nice crits... :ph34r: Happy Birthday Cirinde!!! | |} ---- There's apparently a very pissed off family of iguanas this week that are running balls wild across the internet. Carbine says connectivity and hardware. Iguana spokesperson says its them. *shrug* Either way.. annoying. | |} ---- ---- So it looks like you had a really good birthday then! ;) lol And yeah, I heard WildStar had another DDoS attack last night? | |} ---- Nice. I hope they get it sorted out, I really want to play tonight! (Why do those people have to be such D bags and ruin other peoples fun?) | |} ---- At first glance, I thought this was a new Aurin top hat. I said "woah, that's awesome" and then actually read your post and realized it was a cake. Still awesome, but it needs to be edible AND wearable. :lol: Happy Birthday, Cirinde! ...and belated Happy Birthday, Khandi! (sorry I missed it yesterday :() | |} ---- It is :D step a wee bit closer Vick...... | |} ---- Good catch! The inspiration for the soup was in fact Italian Wedding. :D And no...I'm afraid my chili rellenos exposure has been limited to just the egg battered and deep fried variety. :( I saw something once on the Food Network where Bobby Flay was making fun of-- er, was talking to some brothers in SoCal who were cooking up some amazingly different chili rellenos, though, so I know they exist. I just...you know, it's one of those things that sticks in my mind. "This is how this dish is supposed to be". No, it didn't come across as accusatory - just conversational and comfortable. :) ALRIGHT! I now have my Google Authenticator set up on my NEW PHONE! Now I don't have to fire up my old iPhone (which now seems to suddenly have a screen the size of a postage stamp) just to log into WildStar! OFF I GO! :D :D :D SOMEBODY DIAL BACK this caffeine! HOLY S*** CUPCAKE, you are caffeinated! -T. | |} ---- If you went from an iPhone to an Andriod and you have issues not getting your texts it's because of iMessaging. I went from iPhone 5 to a Galaxy Note 3 and it was a PITA to fix. | |} ---- nothing suspicious here | |} ---- Yeap, I saw that episode as well, and they looked yummy, though I don't care for cactus. | |} ---- Because they believe that the evil corporations aren't doing enough to provide a quality product to the consumers. So.. they Kamakazi a BotNet into the connection. ..and get labeled hackers for doing so. | |} ---- It amazes me that those same people don't see the irony in their actions. | |} ---- ---- But who are they to decide for me what I feel is a good quality of service? Their rights end where mine begin. | |} ---- ---- Doesn't any more, I've met too many of them, they are so self-absorbed they wouldn't notice irony if they had an anvil dropped on them. | |} ---- I see what you did there. | |} ---- Speaking of quality service and anvils: I think I may watch some Looney Tunes. :D | |} ---- I know - that happened to me. I had to teach my SO's mom how to resend as SMS when I was visiting her last. I was trying to show her something on my new phone because she's thinking about making the switch as well, but then when I didn't get the txt she sent, it kinda made the setup look bad. :( It's not the Android's fault! Stupid iMessage... Stupid priority... BACK TO NEXUS! I'm helping BUILD stuff in Illium! :D -T. | |} ---- So many people in this world think they know better and feel they have to force their "truth" on others. No one wants to admit that in some areas truth is subjective. Also, Acme makes quality anvils but their umbrellas need work. Any umbrella that can't handle a falling anvil is a poor product. | |} ---- "It's safe in the box. You can totally trust is. We're all pandas here." The real question is: does this actually fool the panda? Or does panda just feel like it should play along so the silly humans don't feel bad after trying so hard to fit in? Also... My 2 year old says Kung Poof Pana, which is adorable. Lastly, Chua need purple fur in an really cute one eye circle panda pattern. | |} ---- ---- /lawyervoice Please take note that the umbrella does not say Acme on it. Therefore, this particular piece of propaganda can be interpreted as a metaphor for Acme (the anvil) "crushing" their competitors (the umbrella). Clearly, if Mr. Wile E had chosen an Acme umbrella, he would have deflected the anvil with no more trouble than deflecting a raindrop. ;) | |} ---- ---- in before responsible productivity: the game's back up! EDIT: the interwebz made me a liar. everything crashed again :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is creepy! An email went out at work just now informing people of this very problem. O.O So weird. | |} ---- ---- ---- You are loved and cherished, deal with it. They just like to flash their toasters. | |} ---- ---- "You can trust me, I'm Cassian Panda". Discovered Five Nights at Freddy's late before bedtime yesterday. Really shouldn't have, had nightmares about this. Next nightmare was a mix between Wildstar and Star Trek Online, where Iconians learned to make giant horizontal tornadoes and were infecting worlds with the Strain, while an Iconian resistance cell was helping our side. The moral of this story? Never mix horror games, fanarts of said horror games, Star Trek, Wildstar, sleep deprivation due to insomnia and Oreos before bedtime or your night will be cupcaked up... apparently. | |} ---- ---- 2 minutes and I get to go home. I am right there with you on whooping some ass. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh? Five Nights at Freddy's is playable? This is interesting to me. Wildstar is always invading my dreams. I'm either wandering zones or interacting with Chua or Aurin. There are usually telegraphs everywhere. You know you play Wildstar a lot when every dream is somehow related to Nexus. Also when every time you start typing you push the / key. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If humans learned from the actions of others, then no one would smoke cigarettes, get fat, do drugs, become alcoholics, or ever be mean to others. Sadly most humans need to be hit in the head at least once before they learn. | |} ---- I happily volunteer to hit all the stupid people in the world, in the head ... With a large hammer. Twice. | |} ---- ---- that may take you a while, you sure about that? well, Coffee folks, I come bearing sad news. I just found out today that I've been severely demoted at work, and I'm now a full-time delivery tech again. This means no more office time, and thus no more spending time with all of you lovely folks during the day. I'm going to miss this all terribly, but I'll still be around in game (and looking for a new job with great fervor, though how I'm going to do interviews while I'm on the road all the time is beyond me...) | |} ---- Yikes! I'm sorry this happened. :( | |} ---- That sucks :( Hope you can find something better soon! | |} ---- What do you do and what are your qualifications? I only ask because I'm also in Columbus. Maybe I can keep an eye out for stuff in your field? | |} ---- I'll PM you Vic, don't want to clog up Morning Coffee with my personal issues. I appreciate the looking out :) On the bright side, almost finished with a major project on Bival's housing plot, hopefully I'll be able to unveil it soon! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEjyfWRTxFM | |} ---- What's with all the Ohio people? And are you at WPAFB? | |} ---- We need to get a Chua singing this.... | |} ---- Oh, I was just asking. My brother is stationed there. :) | |} ---- Currently no. I've worked there in the past, and both my parents worked there until they retired. I was actually down in Cincinnati area for about 5 years (own a condo about 5 miles from Kings Island), moved back up here when I became unemployed. | |} ---- Oh, what's he do? Still know a fair number of people who work on base, keep in touch with some. | |} ---- ---- He can't tell me. All I know is that he works at NASIC and I got a visit while I lived in Houston from some representatives from the US Air Force who wanted to know if I'd been outside the country in the past few years, along with where I'd been and what I was doing. | |} ---- ---- We're hoping he gets his promotion to staff sergeant this year :) | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95SYdjRVCR0 | |} ---- ---- I'm going to borrow that line. | |} ---- Must think good thoughts. Must think good thoughts. Must think.... dang. /fail :( | |} ---- ---- The perv is like the force, it's in everyone and everything. Some are more attuned than others... | |} ----